


Last thoughts are you

by vic_squared



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drowning, Emotional, F/M, Last Thoughts, falling unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_squared/pseuds/vic_squared
Summary: Fjord is drowning. His last thoughts before he slips unconscious are his friends, but especially Jester.





	Last thoughts are you

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooohhh angst angst angst angst!!  
> Based off that time in campaign 1 where Vax was falling unconscious and the inner monologue about his friends and his sister.

Fjord was drowning.

He knew he was. He felt the sensation before, the burning feeling in his chest, his mind running a mile a minute and completely disoriented, frantically looking around in the dark waters - it was happening again.

Last time, the only thing running through his mind was panic and confusion. This time however, there is still an element of panic but those quick moments he has left of consciousness are consumed by thoughts of his friends.

How his life had changed meeting these friends. Every day, no idea what was in store for them. Life had never been so interesting, and he had never felt such closeness to a group of people in all his life. The best days of his life. 

Beau, his first mate and one of his closest friends.  
Caduceus, a man of great wisdom and intrigue.  
Molly, the most interesting person he had ever met.  
Caleb, one of the smartest and most dangerous.  
Nott, deep similarities under all of the teasing.  
Yasha, quiet and powerful and curious. 

And then there was Jester.

Captivating, beautiful Jester. He thought of her smile, full of joy and warmth. He's never met anyone like her, with such sunlight and excitement radiating off of her. A sunflower. His sunflower. His source of light and beauty in his world, and the first true source of light and beauty he had ever met. Her ability to make him feel comfortable, hold his secrets, and support him. 

He thought of her getting her fortune told, full of wonder.  
He thought of her encouraging him to grow his tusks out again.  
He thought of her blackmailing the starosta to write a letter of recommendation for him.  
He thought of meeting her mother, and the pride beaming off of her.  
He thought of their conversation watching the jellyfish bloom, and how beautiful she looked while she spoke so deeply.  
He thought of their underwater kiss, and him giving her all the air in his lungs - which he would do a thousand times over.  
He thought of her bravery, standing up against a dragon and all the monsters they had faced.  
He thought of her kindness, telling him to keep a health potion and imagine it was her healing him.  
He thought of how he had been falling in love with her this entire time. 

As he closed his eyes, maybe, just maybe his friends and his love had a plan to save him. 

But seeing her beautiful smile in his mind as he slipped out of consciousness, he couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
